Blood Gulch Vs Project War Bands
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: After a year of peace of Blood Gulch all hell breaks loose once again, with the Director and the Counselor the cause of it. Anyone related to the Director or Blood Gulch is being taken in to Project War Bands, yet another super soldier project, so old and new faces will be seen in this talented group, but how long will they last in this new Project. T for blood, gore, and language.


Red vs Blue

Prologue

These are the recollections of Me, of being with this unique and diverse group of individuals. Enjoy

Christmas Eve 18oo Hours

War Band HQ

Reach

Christmas Eve Day was still a work day for the UNSC Special Warfare Divisions unit. Tomorrow they had day off, except for Project War Bands. It was in it's fledgling stage, where not all of the trainees had arrived and been accommodated. After each taking of trainees, War Bands waited half a month to a month to take the next group. The last group was about to be taken. Surprisingly at it's head was Dr. Lenard Church and at his side, the ever mysterious Counselor. They hand picked the subjects over the years. And the last were about to be plucked from their normal lives.

"Counselor, is the next group of test subjects ready for extraction?" The Director asked.

"Yes sir, but there are complications sir." Counselor replied.

"I am aware several of them are deceased or deactivated, but with the technology the Legion has provided us, we should be able to overcome those problems." The Director said.

"But what about our former Freelancer agents sir?"

"Our men are more then capable of taking them out."

"As you say, should I summon Warlord sir?"

"Bring him in."

"Yessir." The Counselor spoke into the intercom to bring up Warlord, the final War Band chieftain. The door slid open a few moments later to reveal an armor figure. He wore a EVA helmet with an added piece to his helmet as to communicate with his team. He also wore Commando shoulder armor, which had been enlarges to twice their original size as to protect his head from taking shots from the side. He wore a bandoleer with all kinds of ammunition on it. He had two spare containment units on his thighs, but from there on normal armor. His visor was blue, an unusual thing among the chieftains. Warlord snapped to attention at precisely two meters away from the Director and Counselor. He began to take off his helmet, but the Director cut him short.

"Chieftain Warlord. Reporting sir!" He said with a filtered voice.

"I see you took my advice on having a voice filter Warlord."

"It seemed logical sir."

"Yes it did, now are you ready to meet your War Band."

"You should seen me as I got ready to meet you sir. Giddy as a school boy." Warlord said grinning inside his helmet. The Director smiled as well, to Warlord's surprise.

"I've had the opportunity to lead both his project and Project Freelancer, you should see me in the mornings." He said. "Now on to business, you'll be going in in a few hours, are you ready?"

"Been ready sir."

"Good, now remember, at least 3 warriors are deceased or deactivated, and you'll have to retrieve them before you make you're main move."

"I've planned it all out sir; I'm ready."

"Then why are you still here solider? Get you team together, on the double!" The Director said in his fierce Texan accent.

"Sir yes sir!"Warlord said. He turned and walked from the room. Once out, he sprinted towards the hanger. "Beta, contact the extraction team, tell them it's time." He said as he slid, dived, hurtled, and rolled to avoid his obstacles.

"Already have sir. And have you considered lettings this lose o the Obstacle course sir?"Beta asked.

"It's too predictable, I like the halls it's exciting plus I'm still giddy."

"Shocking." Beta said as they reached the hanger. Beta was the mind of Warlord, and like Alpha, several dead memories came with him. The popped up from time to time, but Beta kept them suppressed. He didn't want to end up like Alpha. Who, unbeknownst to him, he was about to meet.

2340 Hours

Christmas Eve

Blood Gulch

Warlord's ship land ahead of schedule, and the night's operation was in full swing. As well as the party beneath Blood Gulch. The Reds and Blues needed more space for training, it was actually Wash's idea but, the Reds heartily agreed to it. Somehow, it had to be Caboose, Tucker, or Griff, other Reds and Blues got wind of this new development and on holidays they came over. They Blood Gulchers couldn't say no, there was about hundred of them from both sides! So they let them come over. Christmas was awesome, it was filled with a lot of planning, decorations, Sarge's schemes for annihilating the Blues. So a very busy month. But it was made up for a Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. But many would not be going back to their bases this Christmas.

"TUCKER, TUCKER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Griff shouted as he looked for the turquoise solider.

"WHAT?"Tucker screamed from the bar.

"MERE!"Griff shouted. Tucker sighed and looked at the beautiful Latin he was talking to.

"Be right back baby." He said and stalked over to Griff, where he and Simmons held several turquoise wrapped presents. "For me?" He asked. Simmons rolled his eyes.

"No stupid for the Blue you were talking to."

"What, I'm a ladies man, so what?" Tucker asked hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Nothing, but open the presents." Simmons said. Tucker took the first 2 from Simmons. The first on he opened was a box of Plasma grenades. Which came as a total surprise to Tucker.

"I like the gift, well _gifts_, but why?" He asked.

" Goes with the sword." Simmons said. Tucker nodded his approval then put his dark hair back into place, he hadn't cut it since June. The again, why did anyone cut their hair when they wore their helmets 24/7? The second present was a Plasma Rifle, it was the same reason with the sword. The last two was from Griff. The first gift was on the ground next to his feet. It was lumpy and heavy, but it was worth the surprise.

"A PLASMA CANNON!"Tucker shouted in delight, the two Reds smiled and gave their old friend and ally a group hug.

"Now I feel like Donut."Simmons said, which made them all laugh. The last present was small. When Tucker opened it, he was surprised and disappointed to see the hilt of an Energy Sword.

"Thanks Griff, but I already have one remember?" Tucker said shyly. Griff rolled his eyes.

"Activate the God damn thing."He said. The blade was turquoise, so not surprising in my book.

"Okay, this is a keeper."Tucker said as he admired his new blade. He heard to explosions of energy, and then light hums. He looked up to see both Simmons and Griff had one, each matching their color armor.

"So we can duel, we got some for the rest of the gang, so it was mutually beneficial."Simmons said. Griff rolled his eyes again.

"And there goes the nerd."

"Whatever." Simmons said.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"A loud voice called. Sarge and Wash had gotten up on stage. "IN 30 SECONDS TILL MIDNIGHT AND CHRISTMAS DAT, SO GIVE YOU'RE BUDDIES THEIR PRESENTS THEN WE CAN ALL GET DRUNK!"Wash said. Everyone cheered. Presents were unawrapped in a matter of seconds. Sarge shouted, "THREE, TWO, ONE MERRY CHRISTMAS!" At the same time a group of black armored soldiers burst into the room guns blazing. Sarge took Wash and threw him to the ground, following suit. Tucker, Simmons, Griff and Doc all followed suit. Caboose stayed up, he thought it was a game.

"So do I loose Simon says?'"He asked, before anyone could say anything, one of the soldiers pulled a stun stick on Caboose and hit him on the head. Caboose fell into another soldiers arms and the left. The others searched the Reds and Blues for the Blood Gulchers, they immediately singled out Wash and Sarge, who gave 2 guards black eyes before being stunned into submission. As they went out Tucker finally stood up and said, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" He then drew his sword. Guns were raised and pointed at him. Then he was tackled from behind. His sword went beneath on of the dead Blue's body.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, when you have buddies at stake."The figure said.

"Go to hell."Tucker said.

"Are you Private First Class Tucker?"The figure asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"An old friend and enemy that your buddies may have heard of."

"Meta?"Tucker asked, the blood quickly draining from his face.

"He can't talk remember? No, but you'll never figure it out, hopefully."

"Okay I am Tucker, now I'll go but I keep the the alien tech here or, I blow us to nothing, deal?"Tucker said. He really wanted his new gifts. If he was going to be alone with the Freelancers, Sarge, and Caboose, he needed that crap.

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Who lives in this canyon?"An a strange and stupid question, but it seemed innocent enough.

"The Reds and Blues, obviously."

"Their names?" That should have sent up the red flag in Tucker's mind; had he not been drinking earlier.

"Me, Simmons, Griff, Caboose, Sarge, Wash, and that's it."Tucker still had enough presence of mind to not tell them about the Freelancers. Then a burst of gunfire came from down the hall. Tucker became dizzy from the stress. The figure turned his head back to Tucker and uttered a single word, "Lies." He pulled a Magnum from his waist. Doc jumped up.

'Don't pull the trigger, he's really who he says he is!"He shouted. A guard moved to block him, and Tucker called out, "Doc get outta here!"Apparently, the guard recognized the nickname and pulled a stun stick out and popped him dead on the head.


End file.
